


Of Pranks and Control

by jirluvien



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Kyuhyun tops, M/M, Shower Sex, as he should, whatever the trend dictates these days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirluvien/pseuds/jirluvien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun decides to scare Zhou Mi while he’s showering, but gets distracted by too much skin. Smut occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pranks and Control

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2011 for my lj as a Christmas present for all those wonderful Mitangs in my t-list. Also, top!Kyu needs more love. He's, like, the perfect top material. Period.

 

 

Kyuhyun loved when Zhou Mi was showering. He loved stepping in the bathroom as quietly as possible, squinting because of clouds of mist filling the space (Kyuhyun sometimes thought that Zhou Mi had to be the sunshine he was likened to, because no one – _no one_ – should be able to stand this much heat while _showering_ ) and ogling what there was to see over said misty clouds.

He also loved scaring Zhou Mi to death. Which was what he was doing right then.

Tiptoeing over the room, he opened the shower door quickly and reached forward. Not a second later, there was a loud squeal.

„Kyuhyun!” Zhou Mi yelped as he turned around and glared at the very satisfied and very grinning nuisance. „What are you _doing_?” He frowned, looking down at the cause of the whole disturbance – a few (quickly melting) ice cubes which were pressed against his back just a moment ago. „Are you trying to kill me?”

Kyuhyun just grinned more. He didn't feel the slightest bit apologetic, since he got what he loved the most – Zhou Mi naked just in front of him, ever so oblivious in his momentary irritation, with the water still running, all hot and wet. That really brought a different kind of ideas entirely.

„Dry off,” Kyuhyun said as his eyes roamed the body before him. Zhou Mi blinked.

„I... haven't finished showering yet? Actually it's starting to get cold here, so if you could...”

Kyuhyun stopped him mid-sentence, placing his (still freezing) hand flat against Zhou Mi's chest, fondling the skin with his thumb. „Dry. Off.”

Zhou Mi inhaled sharply, involuntarily closing his eyes for a moment, savouring the small caress. „Kyuhyun, we're supposed to...”

„I don't care what we're _supposed to_ , Mi,” Kyuhyun growled at the Chinese, who stared back at him with impervious expression. Kyuhyun sighed. „Fine, if you're going to be stubborn, we're doing this the other way. Move.”

Zhou Mi just stood there though, dumbfounded as Kyuhyun stripped swiftly and stepped into the shower, closing the door behind him with a fatal sound. The younger one grinned. „There. Much better.”

„Kyuhyun, I really don't think we should-“ Zhou Mi started, taking a step back to put some distance between them, but he was interrupted as resolute hands pushed him against the wall and lips attacked his neck. He shivered.

„God, Mi, stop being such an ass already.” Kyuhyun smirked into Zhou Mi's skin. „It's your fault anyway for being hot.” He dragged his tongue up, teasing a small spot just under Zhou Mi's jaw and he knew-

„Kyu,” Zhou Mi exhaled slowly, tipping his head back to allow Kyuhyun better access. He chuckled, settling his hands on Kyuhyun's hips. „You're such a sex fiend.”

Kyuhyun bit down lightly. „Your fault,” he repeated. Zhou Mi snorted. „Okay, but if someone needs the bathroom, I'm not the one explaining.”

„Fine with me,” Kyuhyun murmured, lifting his head enough to look in Zhou Mi's eyes. „Now kiss me.”

Zhou Mi obeyed, sliding his lips against Kyuhyun's, opening his mouth for the searching tongue. The water was still running, little droplets landing on their bodies, but they seemed lukewarm compared to the warmth spreading through Zhou Mi's veins. He couldn't get enough of the man pressing against him, the bratty and demanding gamer, his Kyuhyun-

„Mimi, you're dozing off on me,” Kyuhyun grunted and pulled back with a frown. Zhou Mi smiled apologetically. „I'm not. Just savouring you.”

„It doesn't look like that to me,” Kyuhyun stated, his eyebrow raised. „It's more like I'm bothering you in your little dream world. Look, if you don't want to-“

„I do,” Zhou Mi interrupted him quickly, cursing inwardly. He really _did_ now. _So much for setting the mood._

But he knew Kyuhyun well enough, so he slid his hands lower and gripped Kyuhyun's ass firmly, grinding their hips together. „Sorry,” he purred with his best sultry look and licked his lips. „What did you want me to do?”

Kyuhyun didn't look exactly persuaded, but when Zhou Mi's fingers started massaging his skin, the corners of his mouth lifted in a small smile. „You know what.” He slid out of Zhou Mi's grip and spun them around, looking at the Chinese expectantly. Zhou Mi grunted.

„Always making me do all the work.”

He kneeled, slowly enough to trace Kyuhyun’s skin with his lips and tongue as he did so, finally pressing a small kiss to the bend in Kyuhyun’s hip. “Tell me what you want me to do,” he repeated, his hand rising to cup Kyuhyun’s balls, neglecting his quickly hardening cock, “ _Kui Xian_.”

As he expected, he got a groan and fingers tangled in his hair for that. It didn’t take him long to find out that Kyuhyun’s Chinese name was a turn-on for him, luckily only when Zhou Mi said it. And even that caused enough trouble and quick disappearances during their shows. If Kyuhyun ever had any doubts about Zhou Mi being in the mood for shower sex, they were all forgotten by now.

Indeed, the reply came a bit breathless, but still all Kyuhyun. “I want you to hold on as I fuck you against this very wall and I want you to be loud enough for everyone to hear.” He smirked at Zhou Mi’s shocked expression, before he received identical smirk as Zhou Mi indulged the idea. “In claiming mood today, Kui Xian? We aren’t in the right position for that, you know.” He traced Kyuhyun’s length with his fingers, touch too light to be more than mere tease and challenge. Kyuhyun tugged on his hair, his other hand moving to cup Zhou Mi’s cheek. “I didn’t say you couldn’t blow me first. Open up, baby.”

Again, Zhou Mi obeyed, letting Kyuhyun guide him with his hands until his tip rested against Zhou Mi’s lips. Zhou Mi leaned forward, licking at the crown and making Kyuhyun moan, but going no further. He looked up, feigned innocence written all over his face, and waited. Kyuhyun groaned at the look, but he understood. Moving both his hands to the back of Zhou Mi’s head, he thrust forward, grunting. “And you say I make you do all the work.”

Zhou Mi just hummed, sending shivers through Kyuhyun’s body as he continued to fuck Zhou Mi’s mouth slowly. Kyuhyun felt the heat rising as he looked down at Zhou Mi, his lips stretched wide around him and his eyes almost closed as he concentrated on taking Kyuhyun deep. That was a look he could never get tired of. They played this game many times, Zhou Mi content with Kyuhyun controlling him, and Kyuhyun chuckled lowly. He liked being in control, too. And to have Zhou Mi willing…

He suddenly snapped his hips forward, making Zhou Mi gag but take him nonetheless. Zhou Mi shot him a look, half displeased, half amused, but Kyuhyun didn’t care. He did it again and his pleasure escalated as Zhou Mi swallowed. There was a hand fondling his balls again and then moving to his cleft. “Zhou Mi,” he growled, a warning if the Chinese ever heard one, the sound low and dangerous and _sexy_. It meant only one thing: Kyuhyun was the boss right now and the teasing was out of place.

But Zhou Mi didn’t stop, doubling his efforts instead, and Kyuhyun wondered if there was some magic in those slender fingers, because there was no way they could make him feel so much, take him to the edge simply like that, with a few touches and Zhou Mi’s tongue doing as he pleased now that he let his control slip. But he didn’t want to come, not yet.

He pulled away and yanked Zhou Mi up, both of them breathing heavily. The Chinese was smirking, probably because of how fast he made Kyuhyun stop him. Not that it was important, because Kyuhyun’s hands found their way down and soon enough there was a Zhou Mi on wobbly knees holding on him, bucking against Kyuhyun and moaning like only he could. “Kui Xian,” he begged and Kyuhyun decided enough was enough, spinning them around once again.

“You didn’t happen to bring lube, did you?” Zhou Mi managed to ask as his back was pressed against the cool tiles now and Kyuhyun’s hands were all over him, his head buried in the crook of Zhou Mi’s neck, his mouth and teeth working on what would no doubt be a spectacular bruise tomorrow. He got a bite in reply and then Kyuhyun lifted his head for long enough to actually look into Zhou Mi’s eyes. “Use some of the hair crap you have here. It’ll finally be useful.”

“No way!” Zhou Mi protested, but Kyuhyun grabbed his chin and glared at him, sending a shiver down Zhou Mi’s spine. _I’m in charge,_ his eyes were saying, and both of them knew it was true. “Do it, or I’ll fuck you raw.”

Zhou Mi shivered again, the images fleeting through his mind and making him whimper, but he didn’t avert his gaze and they stared at each other for a moment, until Zhou Mi smiled slowly. _Oh, so you want to be in control, Kui Xian? Well, if that’s so…_ He lowered his eyes, more an attempt to look coy than anything else, and moved so he could whisper in Kyuhyun’s ear. “Then fuck me raw.”

Kyuhyun froze at those words, his eyes darkening and lust escalating. Without thinking, he let go of Zhou Mi’s chin and dug his fingers into his shoulders instead. He moaned as Zhou Mi pressed fully against him, rotating his hips and then leaning back against the wall for support. He felt Kyuhyun’s gaze on him and he could swear that look alone made him flush, but it was his turn to tease now. He licked his lips, knowing Kyuhyun’s eyes followed the movement and suddenly he remembered a line from his solo. _You watch me, that’s how I like it… oh yes._ Spreading his legs, he sucked at two of his fingers and the swiftly pushed them past his entrance. He winced, reconsidering for a moment if this really was a good idea, but a look at Kyuhyun was all it took and he heard himself saying: “Didn’t you want me to scream?”

And he did as Kyuhyun pounced, batting Zhou Mi’s hand away and using his own to spread him open, humming as his fingers curled and scraped against Zhou Mi’s walls until he made his lover turn into a needy mess. He screamed when Kyuhyun stopped to grab his leg and put it around his hips so he could thrust into Zhou Mi fully, forcing the Chinese’s hips down ( _seriously,_ Kyuhyun thought, _why does he have to be so_ tall?) He screamed as Kyuhyun set a quick pace, giving him no time to adjust to the pain wrecking his body and mixing with the heavy pleasure coiling in his stomach. He moaned when Kyuhyun’s voice echoed through the bathroom, so deep and full of control. “Do you like it? Do you need more? I will make you feel me for _days_. I will make you ache for me, I will make you feel empty and I will make sure you and all those fuckers in this dorm realize you’re mine and mine _only_. Do you want that, Zhou Mi? Answer me.”

Zhou Mi whimpered, yes, yes, I do, _please,_ and Kyuhyun sped up, letting go with one hand only to drag his nails over Zhou Mi’s chest and down his body and that was all Zhou Mi needed, the growled “ _mine_ ” flashing through his body. He felt Kyuhyun’s grip tighten, bruising his skin, and then he let go.

When his breathing slowed down and his brain started functioning again, he realized he was curled in Kyuhyun’s arms, only his embrace preventing him from falling. The shower was still running and he felt streams of water flow down his body. Soothing fingers were stroking his back, but he already felt his muscles starting to protest and he knew the ache would really last for days. Kyuhyun kept his promises.

He chuckled. “You’re really possessive, you know.” Finally lifting his head, he looked at Kyuhyun. There, in his dark eyes, the dominance was still present and Zhou Mi’s breath caught just a little. Before he could say anything more, their lips locked in a deep kiss.

“I think you’ve made your point,” Zhou Mi continued a few minutes later when Kyuhyun seemed to have enough, “both to me and the rest of the band.” Kyuhyun smirked, more or less back to his usual bratty self, and if Zhou Mi had to admit it, he was sad to see the last bits of the possessive Kui Xian go. His eyes softened and he entwined his fingers with Kyuhyun’s. “But you should realize you’re only mine, too.”

Kyuhyun watched him, the smirk turning into a small smile, and he nodded, squeezing Zhou Mi’s fingers lightly. And then he beamed. “Imagine the nightmares Sungmin will have tonight and the crisis of faith Siwon will be going through, _again_. And all because of us.”

Zhou Mi laughed.


End file.
